underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Leyba/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes from Leyba in Blood Enemy. ''Blood Enemy'' * "You mustn't be so humble. Everyone knows how bright and talented you are, even the Vampires. Why, they practically treat you like one of their own." * "Maybe venison isn't the kind of meat I'm interested in tonight. I was thinking that perhaps you and I could slip away for a little celebration of our own, just like we used to." * "You arrogant ass! You think my love's not good enough for you? I've seen the way you moon over the Elder's daughter, like she would ever have anything to do with your sort. Beneath your fancy airs, you're just a Lycan like the rest of us, and don't you forget it! You're nothing but a trained hound performing tricks for your masters!" * "Wait! Don't you want to know what the Lady Sonja is getting up to... while you sleep the day away?" * "Far be it from me to cast doubt upon the virtue of an Elder's daughter. Let me say only that I found this keepsake beneath the pallet of a certain Lycan whom I know to be besotted with the princess." * "I speak the truth, I swear it! I would have gone to Lord Viktor himself, but a lowly servant such as myself cannot hope to have the ear of so exalted a personage. I had hoped you might convey my dire tidings to the Elder. Did I think wrong?" * "You see! It is just I said. Your daughter entertains a wolf in her boudoir!" * "Has Leyba not done well? How might I be rewarded for my great services?" * "Hello, Lucian. Long time no see." * "It took me almost 800-years to recover. I landed in a lake located deep in the woods beyond the castle, but even still, every bone in my body was broken, my flesh and organs singed to a crisp... The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of having you at my mercy, just as I do now." * And by the way, don't even think about changing. I removed my earlier bullet so that you wouldn't die on me, but another nine millimeters of silver should keep you in human form for the time being. I suppose I could have just dosed you again, but where's the fun in that?" * "And who started this goddamn war of yours? I was the first casualty, but I was hardly the last. How many Lycans have died because you couldn't keep your grubby paws off that perfumed princess?" * None of this would have happened if you hadn't rejected me for the Elder's slut of a daughter. Thanks to you, I was burnt alive, and our species has been hunted to the brink of extinction! I've waited generations for my revenge. Imagine my disappointment when I heard that Kraven had killed you. Deep down inside, though, I knew you were still alive. I've been shadowing the Vampires for years, hoping they would lead me to you, but you've kept out of sight for far too long. I figured that attack on Statue Park might lure you out of hiding." * "You see, I'm no longer the ignorant scullion you remember. I've acquired a degree of culture and learning over the centuries, just like your precious Sonja. Besides, you're a fine one to speak to me as one Lycan to another, allying yourself with the likes of Kraven and Soren. What's your game now, Lucian? Are you trying to get back in the Vampires' favor again, just as you were back in the old days? You were never happy being a Lycan like the rest of us. You always wanted to be one of the Bloods instead. No wonder you chose a Vampire mistress over your own kind." * "Go to hell, you Blood-loving bastard! Before I'm done with you, you'll admit your guilt. You'll beg me for forgiveness, even if I have to skin you alive with red-hot silver!" * "Miss me? Time to exact my pound of flesh, plus eight-hundred years of interest." * "Your eyes look like hers, you know. Filthy Vampire whore!" Category:Quotes Category:Blood Enemy quotes